


This Bitch Again???

by Digishima



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multi, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: Another Chat fic I've started and likely won't finish? You betcha.A Loser's Club chat fic that says fuck continuity and the concept of time.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanscom/Florida, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Can You SHUT THE FUCK UP?  
> Bill - bi bi BYE,  
> Bev - big dick energy,   
> Eddie - bitter pill,   
> Richie - cancelled,  
> Mike - encyclopedia,  
> Stan - tweety,  
> Ben - uhhhhh maybe um/noob kids on the block

**Can You SHUT THE FUCK UP?**  
_bi bi BYE, big dick energy, bitter pill, cancelled, encyclopedia, tweety, uhhhhh maybe um_

 **bi bi BYE:** Benjamin

 **big dick energy:** Benjamin

 **uhhhhh maybe um:** Oh no....

 **tweety:** We need to have a talk.

 **uhhhhh maybe um:** A talk??

 **cancelled:** about your name

 **bitter pill:** It needs to change

 **uhhhhh maybe um:** That’s what you all had me so worried about!!??

 **encyclopedia:** It ruins the chat aesthetic

 **uhhhhh maybe um:** Mike you too???

 **encyclopedia:** shrug

 **uhhhhh maybe um:** Fiiiine what do you suggest

 **big dick energy:** >:)

**big dick energy changed uhhhhh maybe um‘s nickname to noob kid on the block**

**noob kid on the block:** Bev. I have been.

 **noob kid on the block:** Betrayed

 **big dick energy:** sucks

 **noob kid on the block:** I thought you loved me

 **big dick energy:** I do it's why i bully you

 **noob kid on the block:** that.....makes sense

 **bi bi BYE:** of course it does

 **cancelled:** SPEAKING OF LOVE

 **tweety:** Oh no.

 **cancelled:** Eddie's mom was just telling me how much she loves my cossjgjsjvkaidwjfjajfj

 **bi bi BYE:** oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

 **encyclopedia:** sniped

 **tweety:** Finally, the evil has been defeated.

 **bitter pill:** I love Richie so much

 **bitter pill:** he’s the only one for me

 **big dick energy:** duh

 **encyclopedia:** we been knew

 **tweety:** Richie, give Eddie’s phone back.

 **bitter pill:** :(

 **tweety:** Now.

 **bitter pill:** fine you party pooper

 **bitter pill:** thank you to Stan and only Stan

 **bi bi BYE:** He had it handled

 **noob kid on the block:** You didn’t object

 **bitter pill:** Do I need to???

 **tweety:** We all know they’re, like, ridiculously in love with each other.

 **bitter pill:** Stanley wtf

 **bi bi BYE:** he has a point you guys are attached at the hip

 **noob kid on the block:** Where is rich anyways??

 **bitter pill:** I still have his phone

 **encyclopedia:** why

 **bitter pill:** he’s in time out

 **noob kid on the block:** okay mom

 **bitter pill:** I’m not the mom that’s Mike!!

 **encyclopedia:** Me??

 **bitter pill:** Yes

 **encyclopedia:** who’s the dad??

 **big dick energy:** you’re a sad, sad, single mother

 **encyclopedia:** sounds right

 **bi bi BYE:** your husband left you for the copresident of her ladies book club and refused to take the kids because you robbed her of her youth

 **encyclopedia:** ouch

 **encyclopedia:** I hope her and saundrah are happy

 **noob kid on the block:** saundrah?

 **encyclopedia:** she was very explicit in stating her name was not Sandra

 **big dick energy:** understandable

* * *

**big dick energy:** so...

 **noob kid on the block:** Oh no

 **big dick energy:** You know how my aunt and I have been trying to make a bunch of crafts and stuff like lmao bonding and shit?

 **encyclopedia:** I don't like where this story is headed

 **tweety:** Me neither.

 **big dick energy:** lol heads up if you try to make a candle with food coloring the food coloring will just sink to the bottom of the glass and when the flame eventually reaches the bottom all of the food coloring will catch fire and become one giant tall flame that you cannot possibly blow out you'll throw your glass of tea on it in a panic and then the extremely hot food coloring will boil and sizzle horribly and then the glass will shatter

 **big dick energy:** please take my word on this lmao

 **bi bi BYE:** What did you DO???

 **big dick energy:** I made a Mistake!!

 **bitter pill:** Obviously!

* * *

**tweety:** In light of recent events.

 **bi bi BYE:** Stanley.

 **tweety:** Bill is officially cancelled.

 **bi bi BYE:** I'm begging you

 **tweety:** Then beg.

 **cancelled:** what's this kinky shit?

 **bitter pill:** Ooooo Stan's mad.

 **encyclopedia:** What did you do Bill??

 **bi bi BYE:** Nothing.

 **tweety:** First of all, Richie? Die.

 **cancelled:** fair enough

 **tweety:** Secondly.

 **tweety:** Bill thought that tehajlsdgdashkgsdbaj

 **big dick energy:** bill just fucking nerfed Stanley

 **noob kid on the block:** Can confirm, I just walked past them rolling around Bill's lawn.

 **bitter pill:** He's gonna get grass stains and then he's going to freak

 **cancelled:** i'll swing by his place and bring him a change i was heading to big bill's anyways

 **noob kid on the block:** Never forget Richie really is here just to love and support his friends every second of his life

 **big dick energy:** rt

 **encyclopedia:** rt

 **bitter pill:** ....RT

**cancelled sent image [rowdy_boys.jpeg]**

**bitter pill:** Wow I can't believe grandpa is getting his ass kicked

 **cancelled:** I've been spotted oh no they ajklrgbsjhkgbasjhkgas

 **bitter pill:** Rip to Richard Trashmouth Tozier

 **encyclopedia:** It's how he would have wanted to go out.

* * *

**big dick energy:** It's been a while are they okay?

**bi bi BYE sent image [sleeping beauties.jpeg]**

**encyclopedia:** Oh they're adorable

 **noob kid on the block:** My heart??? Gone

 **bitter pill:** Decimated by that good Stozier content

 **big dick energy:** My son has taken up my mantle

 **bitter pill:** I plead the fifth

**big dick energy - bitter pill**

**big dick energy:** You ain't slick

 **bitter pill:** I wanna smooch

 **bitter pill:** I wanna pinch his cheeks

 **big dick energy:** Whose

 **bitter pill:** Yes. Exactly

 **big dick energy:** Edward 

**bitter pill:** I am BI let me LIVE

 **big dick energy:** Valid have a wonderful afternoon

 **bitter pill:** Thank you and goodbye.


	2. Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said fuck the concept of time? Yeah, this is why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying This ONE LAST TIME (V 57.2)  
> Audra - casa-bang-ca,  
> Ben - fire-rated penetration,   
> Patty - JAPP,   
> Star - kinky briefcase,   
> Eddie - limo skull,   
> Mike - Putting in the Seed,   
> Bill - screw your courage,   
> Richie - silicone dickard,   
> Bev - stoffa

**Trying This ONE LAST TIME (V 57.2)**  
_casa-bang-ca, fire-rated penetration, JAPP, kinky briefcase, limo skull, Putting in the Seed, screw your courage, silicone dickard, stoffa_

**screw your courage:** I would just like to say

 **screw your courage:** If I may

 **casa-bang-ca:** You may not

 **screw your courage:** Damn okay then nvm

 **casa-bang-ca:** No Bill come back what is it

 **screw your courage:** Maybe I don’t want to tell you now

 **kinky briefcase:** Will you tell me?

 **screw your courage:** ........

 **screw your courage:** Maybe

 **JAPP:** I’ve never seen a man more whipped for another persons Wife before in my life

 **casa-bang-ca:** Patty omfg

 **screw your courage:** I am being ganged up on.

 **screw your courage:** attacked

 **kinky briefcase:** William. What were you going to say?

 **screw your courage:** Yes ma’am.

 **screw your courage:** I finished the book and really need someone to proofread and shit because my editor just says EVERYTHING is good and if I hear one more complaint about the ending

 **stoffa:** Wh-tchh 

**fire-rated penetration:** I’ve got time!!

 **stoffa:** Benny you have nightmares when you read Bills books

 **fire-rated penetration:** But I want to be supportive

 **silicone dickard:** You gd carebear

 **fire-rated penetration:** ; ^ ;

 **Putting in the Seed:** I’ll read it, Bill

 **limo skull:** So will I.

 **silicone dickard:** i would but ive gotta work on my new routine

 **screw your courage:** nice I sent y’all the doc link in DMs

 **kinky briefcase:** Wait, who said Bill was whipped?

 **kinky briefcase:** Patty, we’re married.

 **JAPP:** I fail to see your point these things are not mutually exclusive

* * *

**Starling Uris @thebankroll**  
Richie, as a child: Stanley the Manly  
Me, as a teen: I think I’m actually supposed to be a girl.  
Richie, immediately: ...STARLING MY DARLING

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@thebankroll If you aren’t gonna whole heart support your BFF’s transition then tbh you’re not really a BFF

 **Eddie K-T @thegetaway**  
@thebankroll @thesmoothoperator can confirm Richie goes hard to support the Losers

 **Bevvy Hanscom-Marsh @thehighroller**  
#tbt to when I had my period in the middle of school and @thesmoothoperator gave me his boxers bc my underwear was ruined, and then proceeded to walk into the nurse's office with me to get a pad bc I was afraid of the nurse and when she questioned us, he yelled "I'm on my period, Susan, GIVE ME A PAD!" 

**Benjamin Hanscom(-M) @thebrute**  
#tbt to when @thesmoothoperator found me crying behind the library because a bully ruined my books, immediately started crying with me and then gave me his birthday money to pay the lost book fees

 **RIP Billiam’s Endings @theideaman**  
#tbt to getting yelled at by my dad about The Incident and @thesmoothoperator materializing at my window with cookies claiming he was “fixing a disturbance in the force”

 **Eddie K-T @thegetaway**  
#tbt to when my mother forced me into a dress for picture day and @thesmoothoperator traded clothes with me so I would feel comfortable in my body and took his school picture wearing my stretched out pink lace dress.

 **Mike Hanlon @thesafecracker**  
#tbt to @thesmoothoperator coming to the farm and helping me clean up vandalism and also name all the sheep one day bc being one of the only black families in a small town Sucks

 **Starling Uris @thebankroll**  
It's literally Monday, but #tbt to the night of my Bachelorette Party when @thesmoothoperator promised not to hire a stripper for me and then actually didn't hire one, because he was the stripper. What an idiot.

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
Oh it's time to love and appreciate the loves of my life?

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@thehighroller #tbt to when you broke bowers' nose because he was trying to break my glass AGAIN and I cried for five hours while you pressed a bag of frozen peas to my face

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@thebrute #tbt to when my dumbass fell off the roof and broke my leg the first week of school and you carried my books around every day and CARRIED me when Criss chased us through town

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@theideaman #tbt to the night I came out to my parents while they were drunk and you comforted me through the aftermath until they sobered up and went looking for me the next morning to apologize

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@thegetaway #tbt to the entirety of my sexual crises when you supported me every step of the way even when you thought you weren't the person I was madly in love with and still told me to go after the person I wanted while you were crushing on me?????

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@thesafecracker #tbt to the night my car (Frances) broke down in portland and you drove out to me with your truck and spent two hours trying to fix it with me? You indulged my request for a funeral on the side of the road at midnight when you told me how busted she was???

 **Richie “Trashmouth” K-Tozier @thesmoothoperator**  
@thebankroll #tbt for confiding in my dumb ass about wanting to transition? For trusting me enough to come out to me and tell me that and every other secret that has either been told to everyone eventually or stayed between us because it takes a lot of trust to tell someone that kind of stuff and I appreciate that from you. I love you so much, you're my best friend. 

**Eddie K-T @thegetaway**  
@thesmoothoperator supporting @thebankroll is honestly the most wholesome thing about the #losersclub sorry @thebrute @thesafecracker

 **Mike Hanlon @thesafecracker**  
@thegetaway @thesmoothoperator @thebankroll @thebrute I can't even be mad about it

 **Benjamin Hanscom(-M) @thebrute**  
@thegetaway @thesmoothoperator @thebankroll @thesafecracker Me neither, it's true.


End file.
